A Secret Crush
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Alexis has a problem, she's got a crush on the tyrannical Decepticon leader Megatron. And she doesn't know what she's going to do but can the Mech in question help her. Read on to find out. Written as a request for Kaitamis, enjoy.


_Author's note. Just a little one shot that was requested by Kaitamis._

_Hope everyone likes it._

_Enjoy and please review._

Night time

Alexis gazed up at the night sky, a slight frown on her face. This was the first clear night they'd had for ages and normally she enjoyed looking at the brightly twinkling stars up above. Against a velvety black sky, they had to be one of the wonders of the Earth, just being able to see them like this.

But for once she wasn't enthralled by the night time skies beauty. Her mind was on other things and she was having trouble concentrating. She had a problem and she was at a loss as to what to do about it.

She sighed and scooped up a flat stone on the ground. She had a crush on someone and that was why she in such a state of confusion. It wasn't so much that she'd never really had a crush on someone before or even the fact she'd never had a boyfriend. It was the guy in question that was the confusing aspect of this crush.

Because he wasn't a normal human guy. In fact, he wasn't even a _human,_ he was a Transformer. A giant, alien mechanical being with the ability to change form at will, usually into a vehicle of some sort. They'd come to her world in search of a lost race of their, the Minicons, human sized robots that could also transform.

But not only could they transform, Minicons could also combine with the larger transformers and provide them with extra powers. It really was something to watch and she knew how privileged she and her two friends were. They were the only ones who knew of their existence, no other human on Earth had discovered them yet.

She swallowed as she suddenly remembered the day she, Rad and Carlos first met them. It was both the most terrifying and exciting moment of her life. Her heart still raced when she thought about it, just the sight of those powerful goliaths going at each other was enough to do it.

There were two groups of the large robots, the Autobots and the Decepticons. She and her two pals were friends with the Autobots who were led by Optimus Prime. They were here on Earth to collect and protect the Minicons from the Decepticons, the other transformer faction.

The Decepticons were led by Megatron and their goal was to defeat the Autobots and enslave the Minicons for their own ends. She and her friends were doing their best to help the Autobots fight against the Decpeticons in any way they could. Even if it was plain moral support the Autobots always appreciated it.

However, the Mech she had recently found herself crushing on wasn't an Autobot. He was a Decepticon. But not just any Decepticon, he was _the_ Decepticon, leader of the whole faction.

Yep, she'd fallen for Megatron, that power hungry tyrant whose only goal was total domination.

On a moral level, she didn't like him at all, he was always taunting her and her friends as well as the Autobots. She _really_ hated it when he gloated and laughed, it made him exceedingly unattractive. As far as she could tell, he was grumpy, didn't listen to advice and was stubborn to the point of stupidly.

But despite this, there was just something that drew her to him. He was the first transformer she ever met, and the sheer power he exuded bowled her over. It was his presence, more than personality that attracted her.

But there was no denying that he was also quite good looking as well.

"Damn," she said with a heavy sigh, scooping up a pebble and tossing it down the slope she was sitting on.

She honestly didn't know what to do, she didn't feel like she could talk to anyone. Her friends wouldn't understand that while she disliked him, she was also attracted to him. Hotshot definitely wouldn't understand and she doubted Red Alert would. She had considered talking to Optimus about it but again she wasn't sure. She suspected he'd advise her to stay away from Megatron and while that was probably the smart thing to do, she didn't like it.

Not that she had any idea what she _should_ do, she wasn't about to go up to Megatron and tell him. He'd only laugh at her and then probably tell everyone. And she definitely didn't want that.

"What am I going to do?" she wondered out loud.

"Well, for starters, you could surrender human," said a snide voice from right behind her.

Alexis gave a start and jumped to her feet as she recognised that smug tone. There, looming over her with a sneer on his face, was Megatron. For a moment, she wondered how he'd sneaked up on her but realised that he must have Warped there. She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she hadn't heard the warning whine of someone Warping.

"Megatron," she cried as he continued to leer down at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Not a lot," he said with a grin. "I fancied coming down here and then I run into you. One of Optimus's little mascots."

"We're not mascots," Alexis snapped, bristling at this snide comment.

Megatron merely through his head back and laughed, the sound echoing throughout the valley.

"Oh dear, my mistake then," he sneered. "You're his little _fan club."_

Alexis felt herself going hot with anger, how could she like someone this...this...damn _arrogant?_

"Oh go and blow up," she snapped, turning on her heel, head in the air.

She heard him chuckling behind her, he wasn't mad in the slightest. And while that was safer for her, it just made her madder.

"Now, now, don't be like that, my dear," he said, moving closer to her.

"I'm just having a little fun but you do get this rather worshipping look in your eyes when you look at Optimus."

Alexis couldn't ignore this, she spun around again to glare at him.

"Unlike Cylconus and Demolisher, you mean?"

Megatron blinked and then laughed again.

"Yes, just like that," he said with good humour, coming even closer to her.

She felt her face heat up a little, he really was good looking. It was a shame he had that sneer on his face.

"Tell me, girl," he said, reaching out a finger to touch under her chin. "What are you doing out here, all alone, without your two little friends."

Alexis shrugged.

"Not that it's any of your business," she said pointedly. "But I just fancied a walk alone."

"At this time of night?" he asked delicately. "As far as I know, children like you should be tucked up in their beds."

"It's not that late," Alexis said dismissively. "I wanted to see the stars."

At this, Megatron glanced up, his red optics taking in the glittering sky jewels. The sight seemed to silence him for a moment as he stared at them. But as he looked back down again, the sneer was back in place.

"Hmm, not bad, but my base has a much better view," he said smugly and she threw up her hands in frustration.

He chuckled again and as she turned from him again. She suddenly felt heavy fingers caress her back and she shivered but didn't give any other reactions. But she couldn't stop her heart beating at a faster rate.

"Such a strange child," he murmured softly, still stroking her.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked softly.

"For such a small, fragile creature, you are remarkably courageous," he replied softly.

"I remember when we first met, you actually did something while your friends stood there gawking."

"You took them by surprise," Alexis defended.

You could almost feel him raising an eye brow.

"Perhaps, but you must have been equally surprised. And yet, you kept your head."

He stopped stroking her and she turned her head slightly to see him stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, very strange indeed," he mused.

"Thanks," she said but not entirely sarcastic.

"You're welcome," he said with a slight sneer but it didn't seem to have any malice in it.

This caused her heart to give a small jolt and this caused Megatron to frown.

"What is the matter with you, my senses tell me your puny organic heart is going rather fast."

"Uh, no reason," she said nervously, praying he wouldn't figure it out.

"Are you scared of me," he said slyly and once again she spun around.

"No I'm not," she said angrily. "It's nothing to do with fear."

"Then what is it about?" he asked, delicately, raising another brow.

"Nothing...it's nothing," she said, trying to dodge the question. Sadly, Megatron wasn't to be put off.

"Nothing?" he repeated derisively. "Your heart beating that fast cannot be nothing, there must be a reason for it."

He thought about it for a moment and then he smiled. Alexis didn't like that smile at all. The next moment, she gave a cry as his hand suddenly wrapped around her waist. He then lifted her up to face level, still smiling at her.

"You know," he purred deeply, making her shiver again.

"Back on Cybertron I often have Femmes swooning over me but I never expected to have a human Femme doing the same thing."

"What are you talking about?" Alexis said, outrage. "I do _not swoon_ over anyone, least of all _you?"_

"Oh really?" he said, clearly enjoying himself. "We'll see about that."

He suddenly drew her closer to his face, and though she tried to lean back, she couldn't stop him.

"What are you...?" she tried to say but her words were muffled when he suddenly pressed her against his lips.

They felt rough and slightly moist but also warm. She couldn't move, she was frozen to the spot. She remembered he had fangs and gulped, she hoped he wasn't going to use them on her.

But he didn't, he just continued kissing her until she thought she'd faint. As he pulled her away from his face finally, she found herself panting as though she'd just run a mile. He smirked in triumph before pressing her to his cheek.

She pressed her palms against his rather warm cheek, feeling her own heat up. Frankly, they were probably glowing with heat right about now. Her chest was also against his cheek and she could feel her heart beating harder than ever.

She felt and heard him chuckle before he brought her away again. Smirking widely, he said.

"Still sure you're not swooning, girl?"

"I...uh...um," Alexis stuttered, not knowing what to say.

He chuckled again, rubbing her head with a thumb.

"It's alright my dear, I know I can be quite...overwhelming."

She scowled at this, making him laugh.

He suddenly changed his grip so that he was cradling her in his arm against his chest. She clung to him, not wanting to fall but it seemed he had a good hold of her. He lightly stroked her as she lay like an infant.

"If it's any consolation, this will likely pass," he said softly. "This infatuation you currently have. Many Femmes are attracted to powerful Mechs but then find their Spark Mate and happily settle down. It is the way of things."

Alexis didn't say anything, just lay limply there, hardly able to believe what was happening.

"You'll meet someone and you'll love them," Megatron continued in that strange, knowable voice.

"But you'll always remember me, whatever happens,"

And she knew this to be true. Whether she found someone to love or even just crushed on them, she would never forget the strong, robot who had once held and kissed her so gently.

_Author's note. Well, hope everyone enjoyed this, I know I did. Please tell me what you thought, I really love hearing people's thoughts on my stories.  
_


End file.
